roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Stark Industries
: "I came to realise that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." : ― Tony Stark Stark Industries is a multinational industrial company owned by Tony Stark, and is the largest tech conglomerate in the world. Founded in 1940 by Howard Stark, the elder Stark ran the company from its inception up until his death in 1991, after which Obadiah Stane was appointed interim CEO. with Tony Stark officially assuming the position shortly after at the age of 21. Under Stark's control, the company flourished financially for nearly two decades; however, when Stark discovered that Stane was selling their weapons to terrorist groups around the world, he shut down their lucrative weapons division. In 2010, Stark appointed Pepper Potts as the company's CEO after realising that he was dying from palladium poisoning, a position Stark allowed Potts to maintain after he engineered his own recovery. History Early Years Howard Stark's Leadership Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark during the early twentieth century, a great pioneer in different types of technology and constantly helping the United States Armed Forces with different and innovative weapons, helping the government to create the Super Soldier Serum. Years later, he created an Arc Reactor along with Anton Vanko, a source which provided free, pure and efficient energy for Stark Industries' main plant. New Management After the death of Howard in 1991 at the hands of HYDRA, the company was inherited by Tony Stark, with the help of Obadiah Stane, although Stane was appointed interim CEO immediately after Howard's death before Tony could officially assume the position of CEO. Tony Stark's Leadership Birth of Iron Man Stark was kidnapped by the terrorist organisation known as the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, and developed a suit of armour powered with a miniaturised Arc Reactor to escape captivity. Upon his return to Malibu, he decided the company would no longer produce weaponry, as he discovered his captors possessed illegal Stark tech. Stark further developed his armour to create new models, such as the Iron Man Armour: Mark III and started looking for and destroying stolen Stark tech, which he later discovered Obadiah Stane was selling behind his back. Stark faced Stane, who had created his own suit of armour, and killed him in battle. Stark Expo Six months later, Stark re-inaugurated the Stark Expo, and was attacked by Anton Vanko's son Ivan, who thought Howard Stark was responsible for Anton's misery and death, although Anton was deported because he tried to use the reactor to his own profit. Pepper Potts' Leadership Though panned by critics such as Bill O'Reilly, Stark appointed Pepper Potts as leader of Stark Industries. Construction of Stark Tower Stark later opened a new base for Stark Industries in New York City, building the Stark Tower, which was powered by a new prototype Arc Reactor inside the tower. Meanwhile, Potts procured permits to build a Stark Tower in Washington, D.C.. Promoting Happy Hogan Dissatisfied with his previous status as "Iron Man's bodyguard", Happy Hogan was hired as head of security in Stark Industries Headquarters. Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the hiring of Maria Hill, Stark Industries made privatised security a part of its services. Unintended Consequences A bomb manufactured by Stark Industries landed in the apartment building of the Maximoff family, failing to detonate but still killing the parents of twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, causing them to hate Tony Stark and initially help Ultron. Post Ultron Offensive Sometime after the Battle of Sokovia, Stark Industries announced new scholarships for promising students from urban city schools. The Stark Internship In the wake of the Avengers Civil War and the subsequent disbandment of the team, Tony Stark rekindled his relationship with Potts and the two ran a Stark Internship program. Peter Parker became one of the many interns, specialising in the Science and Technology division. Category:Companies